


Flour Fight

by Cakester023



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakester023/pseuds/Cakester023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person A learning person B how to cook and they end up in a dirty food fight.<br/>Title: Flour Fight<br/>Word Count: 281</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour Fight

It’s been awhile since Eric lost his memory, but Sookie learned to deal with it. She liked him better this way. He was more gentle and sweet. His mind wasn’t wrapped around his business or sex. That doesn’t mean they didn’t have sex. They did. A lot. 

Right now Sookie was slaving over the hot stove, to make herself dinner, since Eric really didn’t need to eat. He would be coming out of his hidey hole any moment to come shower her in sweet love. Sookie had music playing, swaying her hips gently back and forth as she prepared pork chops. 

“I could watch you forever.”

Sookie jumped slightly, smiling and turning around. “You scared me Eric.”

Eric sat at the kitchen table, resting his head on his hands. He smiled at her, and then moved toward her to get a better view of what she was doing.

“Would you like to help?” She playfully asked.

Eric looked curiously at the flour and pork. “It doesn’t seem difficult.”

Sookie instructed him to wash his hands and put the pork chops in flour. She did not think he would drop them in there and make a mess. When Eric dropped the pork chop into the flour, it caused the flour to puff out hitting his shirt. She laughed, while Eric looked at her confused.

“What?” He frowned  
.  
“Only you!” She giggled more. 

Eric then smiled, grabbed the bowl of flour and dumped it over her head. Sookie screamed and turned on him with angry eyes, but when she saw his smile, she could only laugh more. She shook her head out sending flour everywhere. The old Eric would never be this playful.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own characters.


End file.
